StuH 42
|prereq = Blitzkrieg Doctrine:Urban Assault Support |production_struc = None; Called-in from the field. |primary_weapon = 10.5 cm LeFH 18 L28 |secondary_weapon = 7.92 mm Maschinengewehr 42 |health = |armor = Heavy |speed = 5 m/s |abilities = |upgrades = |faction = Wehrmacht}} The Sturmhaubitze 42, Sd.Kfz 142/2 ''or the commonly named '''StuH 42', is a modified StuG III assault gun (not in game, very similar to the StuG IV) available for the Wehrmacht. It cannot be built on any production structure but can be called using the "Urban Assault Support" power from the Blitzkrieg Doctrine. Overview This special assault gun is doctrine-specific and can only be called into the field using a special ability, not produced. The Blitzkrieg Doctrine must be active before it can be called into the field. It is a StuG III (not available in the game) using a 105 mm howitzer in place of the standard StuK 40 L/43 75 mm gun. It is designed to support offensive infantry operations by firing low-velocity high-explosive shells, an excellent counter for destroying enemy emplacements to make room for charging infantry. It is highly effective when used against structures and infantry and even against light and medium vehicles. However, its shells are ineffective against heavy tanks, so it needs anti-tank support if it is to survive against them. It has a longer firing range than its visual range; spotters such as other infantry or other vehicles and tanks could complement this and enable it to fire from longer ranges. On its own, it is highly effective against infantry without tank support, stationary defenses like machine gun emplacements and structures and is capable of clearing out garrisoned structures and slit trenches with ease. In terms of speed, mobility and armor, it is very similar to the StuG. It can be called in as many times as is allowed by the players current population cap, due to it being a very common design like its predecessor. Tips *The StuH does the most inconsistent damage vs. infantry in the game; don't try to figure it out, just be patient and smile when it works. *It actually does fair damage vs. M10s and vehicles, if you can hit them. *Be careful when using it near friendly infantry, as its main gun has a wide area of effect and will not discriminate between friend and foe, which can cause serious friendly fire casualties. *StuHs are extremely efficient at taking down base buildings; more so combined with the Blitzkrieg ability. A StuH can eliminate an American supply yard in only three shells. *The StuH got a healthy buff with patch 2.602 in the shape of earlier arrival and a price decrease, quickly washing away its reputation as an overpriced joke. Veterancy The StuH 42 receive veterancy through researching''' Tank Veterancy Upgrades''' in Kampfkraft Center. Every tank, which is already on the battlefield, or will be called, receive proper upgrades. Veterancy upgrades are icreasing not only his defensive abilities, but also offensive: Tactics With it using a low-velocity howitzer, keep in mind that its shells will take some time getting to its target; infantry will be able to move out of the way, so would vehicles. It would be advisable to use any infantry as a distraction to incoming forces to stall their movement and use the StuH's high-explosive shells to blast them away. In an offensive, use this tank to spearhead an assault against defensive structures, garrisoned infantry and dug-in infantry. Use its explosive shells to blast out weapon teams like Machine-gun teams and Mortar teams. If available, use the Blitzkrieg power to temporarily give it the ability to crush infantry and increase its speed to flank and advance to enemy territory. The StuH is a British players living nightmare. It is very effective against British structures and if 1 or 2 shells hits an infantry that's 450 manpower down the drain. The StuH also has no cooldown so shoot away. Flank stationary anti-tank structures and attack it, as it can take some punishment before needing repairs. If available, have a Pioneer Squad escort it to increase its survivability on the field. If the opponent is already fielding tanks, escort it with dedicated tanks like Panzer IVs and Panthers. Weaknesses Keep in mind that the howitzer is in a fixed position; the vehicle needs to turn its whole body to aim at a target. This is extremely cumbersome and any vehicle or infantry fast enough to outpace this turn will be able to kill it by merely running around in circles. Its shells also travel slower than a regular armor-piercing shell, and fast vehicles can outrun it easily. At least three hits from anti-tank guns will most likely destroy it unless it counters or has support from other units. Due to its effectiveness against infantry, some people tend to rush them head-first against Rangers and Paratroopers as well as other anti-tank infantry. This is a mistake and should not be done unless the StuH 42 is properly supported with infantry elements. Gallery StuH Elite.jpg| A fully upgraded StuH 42—note armor side skirts. StuH Crack.jpg| A StuH 42 with a gunner on duty. Quotes When selected: On attack order: After destroying enemy unit: Category:Vehicles Category:Wehrmacht Units